Interconnection of computing systems has facilitated distributed computing systems, such as so-called “cloud” computing systems. In this description, “cloud computing” may be systems or resources for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, services, etc.) that can be provisioned and released with reduced management effort or service provider interaction. A cloud model can be composed of various characteristics (e.g., on-demand self-service, broad network access, resource pooling, rapid elasticity, measured service, etc.), service models (e.g., Software as a Service (“SaaS”), Platform as a Service (“PaaS”), Infrastructure as a Service (“IaaS”)), and deployment models (e.g., private cloud, community cloud, public cloud, hybrid cloud, etc.).
Cloud and remote based service applications are prevalent. Such applications may be hosted on public and private remote systems (such as clouds) and usually offer a set of web-based services for communicating back and forth with clients.
One benefit of interconnecting computing systems (e.g., in the cloud) is that some entities can be notified when certain events transpire. For example, systems are currently in place to enable human subscribers to automatically receive information, such as the news. While some notification systems are currently available, these systems have many drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, because services and applications often use their own formatting or communication protocols, it can be a very time intensive and laborious process to interconnect multiple applications and services. As such, conventional techniques for linking these applications and services are very rigid and fail to provide flexibility for expansion, scalability, and future interconnections. Furthermore, many conventional event notification methodologies are configured primary for human subscribers. As a result, there is a substantial need to provide a flexible and reliable system for notifying any type of subscriber and for including scalability functionality.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.